


Él es tu amo (Parte:2)

by Lotaur



Series: Él es tu amo [2]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Multi, Trio- M/H/H, contenido sexual explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotaur/pseuds/Lotaur
Summary: Segunda historia de muchas. Antes de empezar a leer deja que te ponga en situación. Tras vuestro primer encuentro en el hotel y la imposibilidad de continuar lo que empezasteis, consigues su número. Un mensaje hará que le visites, acabando en una aventura entre Él y un amigo suyo que no dudarás en disfrutar. Estas historias se centrarán en las relaciones que mantendrás con un joven que conocerás y las experiencias que tengáis juntos.





	Él es tu amo (Parte:2)

Pasaron varias semanas desde la noche del hotel, y con la excusa de que él también supiese tu número, le llamaste. Un día te despertaste alegre, desayunaste tranquilamente y justo cuando te ibas a dar una ducha, te llegó un mensaje al móvil. Era de él. "Vístete con la mejor lencería que tengas, tengo una sorpresa para ti. Ven con tan solo una gabardina y la lencería a esta dirección, te lo vas a pasar muy bien". Por fin, llevabas tanto tiempo deseándolo, la cita era en su ático, y cuanto antes fueses mejor. Te diste una ducha muy rápida, y tras secarte comenzaste a mirar la lencería que tenías. Decidiste ponerte algo distinto a la última vez. Una gargantilla se unía a tu sujetador de encaje negro pero transparente, por detrás dejaba tu espalda al descubierto, pero por delante no. De ahí te pusiste ropa interior del mismo juego, esta se unía a tu sujetador también, con líneas de cuero negro. La ropa interior que decidiste ponerte tenía un agujero justo en el lugar exacto, que haría que te diese fuerte sin quitarte ni una sola prenda. En tus piernas medias de rejilla, que se unían a tu ropa interior. Decidiste ponerte tacones altos, puesto que así resaltarías más, y haría tus ya notables curvas aún más interesantes todavía. La gabardina que decidiste llevar era marrón y de cuello alto. Te maquillaste de forma sutil, sin exagerar tus rasgos, rímel, un pintalabios rojo sangre y alguna que otra sombra de ojos. Había pasado una hora desde que recibiste el mensaje, cuando saliste de tu casa. La gabardina justo te cubría desde 10 centímetros por encima de tus rodillas, hasta el cuello. Introdujiste tus manos en los bolsillos y caminaste sonriente hacía el aparcamiento. Sentiste como un chico paraba de mirar el móvil para mirarte y tragar saliva. Estabas segura que le iba a gustar lo que llevabas. Entraste en el coche y condujiste hasta la dirección que él te había mandado. Aparcaste en la puerta, y entraste quitándote las gafas de sol que llevabas puestas. Te acercaste al ascensor y subiste hasta el ático. Llamaste a la puerta y él salió a recibirte, llevaba una americana azul marina, con una camiseta blanca con rayas granates muy sutiles. Llevaba también el mismo cinturón que la última vez, así como un pantalón negro que pegaba con la americana. No llevaba corbata. "Creo que ya hay alguien muy mojada para mi" Afirmaste tragando saliva. Te dejó pasar, tras recorrer el pasillo llegaste al salón donde había dos copas preparadas. Te sujetó de la cintura y tú fuiste a besarlo, pero él te esquivó y murmuró en tu oído "Esta vez, vamos a ser tres, un amigo mío se nos une. Así que más te vale ser buena" ¿Tres? ¿Ibais a ser tres? Le preguntaste cómo era, y él te respondió que seguramente le conocerías, era un actor. "¿Entonces cuando va a llegar la sorpresa?" Escuchaste una voz preguntar y viste a otro joven entrar en el salón ajustándose los gemelos de la manga derecha de su traje negro. Tragaste saliva, le habías reconocido. Lo harías encantada. Los dos se sentaron en el sofá, y cogieron sus copas. Sentiste como los dos esperaban impacientes. Te desabrochaste la gabardina y la dejaste caer, provocándoles un suspiro. Te aproximaste al actor y dando una vuelta sobre ti misma fingiste recoger algo al lado suyo sin doblar las rodillas. Notaste su mirada deseosa sobre tu cuerpo. El otro comenzó a sonreír. "Me dijiste que iba a ser una buena sorpresa, pero esto es mejor. ¿Cuánto te ha costado?" Comentó bebiendo de la copa el actor. Te volviste hacia él "Yo no soy ninguna zorra, soy gratis para vosotros dos" dijiste mientras le quitabas la copa de su mano y vaciabas su contenido en tu boca. Ante la respuesta el actor se quitó la corbata y se reclinó hacia atrás complacido por la respuesta. Tú te sentaste en sus piernas de espaldas a él, comenzando a mover la cadera rozando su pene contra tu cuerpo. Notaste como aumentaba de tamaño, debía ser como el de su compañero o un poquito más pequeño. Lamiste uno de tus dedos mientras que el que te había llamado dejaba la copa vacía y traía una botella de alcohol con sabor a coco. La dejó sobre la mesa, y tú no dudaste en darle un largo trago. Te volviste y pasaste al amigo del actor. Le habías deseado muchísimo ya. Te pusiste a horcajadas, y mientras te movías sobre su sexo, te terminaste de hacer una coleta. "¿He sido el único para ti?" Te preguntó, a lo que tu respondiste "Sí mi amo" sonrió y te quitó de encima poniéndose de pie. Ambos se quitaron los cinturones, él haciendo el sonido tan característico que se te había grabado en la memoria y el otro dejándolo caer a tus pies. Te pusiste de rodillas frente "a tu amo" sabías lo que buscaba e ibas a dárselo. Sacaste su longitud de la ropa interior, y como estabas muy cerca de su cintura, casi te golpea en la mejilla. Sonreíste. Dejaste que se metiera en tu boca y comenzaste a mover tu cuello. El actor se acercó por detrás y te guió con su mano hasta su pene, el cual ya se había sacado. Te sorprendiste al notar el tamaño similar, era casi tan grande como la de su amigo, dudabas que también te la pudieses meter entera. Tu mano derecha se la sujetaba a tu amo, dejando que se la comieses como a él le gustaba, mientras que la izquierda se movía arriba y abajo a lo largo de toda la longitud de su amigo. Una mano te movió la cabeza, metiéndote sin previo aviso la del actor en la boca. Sentiste como llegaba hasta tu garganta, en efecto no te la ibas a poder meter entera. Las manos del actor sujetaron tus mejillas marcándote la velocidad y la profundidad. Tu mano derecha siguió con el pene de tu amo, no ibas a dejar que parase de sentir placer. De repente fue el actor el que se comenzó a mover, "Quieta, voy a follarte esa boquita tuya" asentiste mientras notabas como entraba y salía de tu boca, tu succionándola para que él sintiese más. Detrás de ti, tu amo, se inclinó comenzando a tocarte. Aún era pronto como para que comenzasen, querías saborear sus longitudes. Te pusiste de pie y les empujaste a los dos contra el sofá. Te tendiste entre las piernas del actor, sus gemidos llenaban tu cabeza y se mezclaban con los de su amigo. Sus manos rodearon tu cabeza, tirando y empujado de tu coleta. "Te vas a tragar todo de los dos" Te dijo el actor, a lo que tu respondiste acelerando el ritmo. Pasaron unos minutos cuando sin previo aviso el actor llenó tu boca. Sentías como salía y llenaba tu boca, pasando tras eso a tu garganta y tragándotelo todo. Te separaste de él haciendo un "plic" al sacártela. Abriste la boca y le enseñaste que te lo habías tragado todo, haciéndole reír. Te volviste complacida hasta su amigo, y no tardaste en comenzar la mamada. Notabas la respiración del otro en tu cabeza "Es la mejor vez que me la han chupado, te pongo un 9" sacaste el pene de su amigo de tu boca. "Y que hago para conseguir el 10, mi señor" le respondiste de forma inocente, tras lo que una mano te volvió a guiar hacia el pene de tu amo. "¿Te he dado permiso para hablar y parar?" Hablo imperativo "No, mi amo" Conseguiste murmurar aun con su pene metido hasta tu garganta. Complacido por la respuesta comenzó a guiar tus movimientos. El actor se deslizó tras de ti y sin previo aviso deslizó dos de sus dedos dentro de ti, mientras que la otra mano jugaba en tu pecho. Te dejaste hacer, soltando pequeños gemidos. Que hicieron sonreír a su amigo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus manos apretaron tu cabeza contra su cinturón, lo que guió su pene hasta dentro de tu garganta, corriéndose ahí y metiéndola entera en tu boca. Sonreíste. Por fin, te la había metido entera. Dejaste que terminase de correrse, y te moviste dulcemente para sacarla. Su gemido final al introducirla tan dentro te había encantado, dejarías que lo hiciese más a menudo. Su amigo, tras haberte sacado la polla de tu amo de la boca, te reclinó sobre él y continuó moviéndose, abriendo tus piernas y besando tu cuello. Echaste la cabeza para atrás, sabía dónde tenía que colocar los dedos y como moverlos. Gemías muy alto, y deslizaste tus manos hasta su nuca. Eras de ellos, e ibas a hacer todo lo que te ordenasen. El actor deslizó su mano izquierda dentro de tu sujetador y comenzó a repasar el contorno de tus pechos. Entre los dos te llevaron a la cama y el actor se colocó justo como estaba antes, volviendo a deslizar sus dedos dentro. Cerraste los ojos y dejaste tu mente volar, sentiste como tu amo se deslizaba y comenzaba a chuparte cada milímetro de tus muslos, tras lo que se deslizó y comenzó a lamer tus ingles, acercándose más. Trataste de mover las manos pero el actor te las acababa de atar. Sentir los dedos de uno dentro de ti, y la lengua de otro repasando cada centímetro, hacía que gimieras más alto que antes. Intentaste morder tu labio inferior para callarte, pero tu amo deslizó su mano derecha y te metió tres de sus dedos en ella. "Si estás aquí es para que te escuchemos zorra" tras lo que volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Se cambiaron de puesto cada uno, dejándote unos segundos para respirar. Sentiste cuál de los dos era mejor, tu amo. Se notaba como había esperado este día, la brusquedad con la que te metió los dedos, lo mojada que te estaba dejando, y los puntos por los que había pasado su lengua, no se comparaban a los del actor, este te deseaba, pero no tenía tanta calidad como su amigo. Arqueaste tu espalda al terminar, te sentías tan liberada. Este te estaba encantando, tenías dos de los mejores penes listos para penetrarte. Esa ola de placer solo hizo que deseases más. Te montaste sobre tu amo y te la metiste, moviendo tus caderas. Él te atrajo hacía sí y gimió tu nombre en tu oído, arañaste su espalda. El actor sujetó tu coleta y tiró de ti. Su mano repasó el agujero que quedaba libre para él con lubricante. No sabías qué hacer, iba a ser tu primera vez, pero te habías prometido dejarles hacer lo que sea, que tu mundo iba a ser esos dos penes y no te iba a importar nada. Notaste algo caliente pegándose a ti, te relajaste lo que pudiste y te abriste para él, algo se deslizó fácilmente, gracias al lubricante. Era una sensación extraña, placentera, no sabías por qué, pero te gustaba. Comenzaron a moverse a la vez. Uno con sus manos en tus pechos desnudos, al quitarte el sujetador, y el otro en tu cintura. El actor gemía y acompañó sus golpes de cadera con cuatro golpes en tu cintura, que te pillaron desprevenida pero que extrañamente te hicieron gemir. Su amigo, tu amo, comenzó a moverse más rápido, mientras que tras inclinarse un poco te comenzó a lamer tus pechos. Clavaste tus uñas en el pecho de tu amo, al sentir como ambos entraron con toda su longitud y anchura. Abriste la boca y cerraste los ojos. Nadie sabía cuánto lo estabas disfrutando. Tal vez si tan solo se hubiesen metido por detrás te habrías negado. Pero teniendo a ambos ocupando tus agujeros sólo te daba un placer enorme, y diferente a lo que habías experimentado hasta ahora. Tener a ambos… así… "Dios… Seguid…" conseguiste decir antes de soltar un pequeño grito, llegar al clímax y caer sobre tu amo "¿Ya has terminado?" Apenas te podías mover, salieron los dos de ti y te dejaron jadeante en la cama. El actor sonrió. Sujetó tus caderas y volvió a entrar por el mismo sitio, estabas tan sensible que tuviste que ahogar tus gemidos en el pene que su amigo te acercó a la boca. Te lo metiste entero, o al menos hasta donde pudiste. No podías parar de gemir y casi no movías tu cabeza, pero tu amo no hizo nada por cambiarlo. Sentiste como el actor se inclinaba sobre ti, metiéndola más dentro de ti. Aceleró el ritmo. "Echa… Echa más…" murmuraste al amigo del actor, que vació el bote sobre tu cintura, dejando que resbalase por el pene de su amigo el lubricante y te ayudara a sentirlo mejor. El actor volvió a golpearte en la cintura, al ver como no podías ni chupársela a su amigo por la forma en la que te estaba dando, y el placer que sentías. Tu amo se cansó de tus gemidos y levantando tu cabeza se colocó de rodillas, con la idea de callarte. Comenzó a moverse, sintiendo como hacías todo lo posible por lamérsela. Le succionaste el pene, a lo que él respondió colocando en tu nuca su mano y aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas. Otro golpe vino por parte del actor. Extendiste tu mano izquierda y le atrajiste hacia ti, tenías la intención de que aumentase el ritmo. El pilló tu idea y sonrió. La sensación de estar atrapada entre dos hombres que tanto te deseaban, te gustaba, no, querías que el actor se corriese y que tras él su amigo te llenase otra vez la boca. El alcohol que te habías tomado funcionaba, sentías más todo. Deslizaste la mano izquierda hasta la entrepierna del actor, y comenzaste a tocarle el muslo y tras eso subiste un poco. Notaste como se ponía tenso al tocar en esa zona tan sensible. Justo tras un par de embestidas contra tu cadera el joven comenzó a tensarse. Entró y salió más deprisa, mucho más deprisa, tanto que tan solo te centraste en él. Con un grave gemido volvió a terminar dentro de ti, justo en ese lugar donde ningún chico había estado antes, y que tanto te había gustado que te follasen. Sentiste cómo te llenaba, y cómo se dejaba caer sobre ti, respirando pesadamente. El amigo salió de tu boca a pesar de la protesta que le hiciste. Salió el actor también del agujero "Eres una zorra muy buena, te has… ganado el 10" te susurró "Le gusta que le den por detrás" afirmó su amigo "tanto que casi deja de hacerme la mamada" terminó riéndose. "Bueno, voy al baño, tengo que limpiarme" respondió el actor, pero justo antes cogió tu cara con su mano y te besó en la boca "Quiero que hagas que este tío se corra". Afirmaste cansada y contenta. Y mientras que escuchabas como encendía el agua para darse una ducha, te sentaste sobre su amigo, colocándosela dentro de ti, gemiste. Terminar dos veces te había hecho muy sensible, y tener un pene de su tamaño penetrándote, tan solo mejoraba la situación. Te sujeto las caderas y comenzó a moverte, tu aceleraste el ritmo, moviendo tus caderas en círculos. "¿Te está gustando?" Afirmaste mordiéndote el labio inferior, haciéndole sonreír. Te levantó colocándote debajo de él. Subió tus piernas y tú te las sujetaste dejando que él pudiese ver todo. Te sujetó por la cintura dispuesto a penetrarte por el agujero que casi no habías utilizado hoy. No soltaste tus piernas, estar así colocada hacía que él diese justo en el punto que debía. Abriste la boca y dejaste escapar un último gemido tras el cual terminaste por tercera vez. Él no te hizo caso y continuó "Jo…der…sí…sigue follándome" conseguiste murmurar. El agua de la ducha se apagó y entró en la habitación el actor que sonrió al encontrarte siendo cogida así. Se acercó a ti y rodeó tu cuello con su mano derecha, comenzando a apretarte y haciendo que sonrieses. Su mano izquierda cogió tus manos y llevo una hacia su pene y la otra la apresó. Trataste de moverla de arriba abajo, pero era muy complicado, debido a la posición. Tu amo agarro tus pechos y mientras que los masajeaba aumentó el ritmo. Abriste la boca al sentir el aumento de ritmo gritando un "Joder". Hoy sí, hoy sí era un buen día. La mezcla de todas las sensaciones, habérsela comido a esos dos chicos, la forma en la que uno te dio por detrás, mientras que el otro te follaba haciendo que olvidases dónde estabas, el sentir como ambos se habían corrido en tu boca. Era demasiado, esto sólo hacía que te acercases más al final. El joven amigo del actor te la metió por última vez, saliendo para acabar corriéndose sobre tu cuerpo desnudo. Gemiste al sentir el contacto del líquido. Ambos se separaron de ti y se quedaron de pie, viendo como lentamente abrías tus piernas y te comenzabas a tocar para ellos, sin importarte lo manchada que estabas. No tuviste que imaginar nada, ni tardaste mucho. La simple presencia de los jóvenes y sus miradas, así como el tiempo que habíais pasado juntos hacían una perfecta combinación. Arqueaste tu espalda y arañaste las sábanas, gimiendo el nombre de ambos chicos, dejándoles satisfechos. Te dejaron utilizar la ducha y como el actor tenía trabajo, fue su amigo quien se ofreció a llevarte a tu casa. Te sentaste ya vestida en el asiento de copiloto, cuando entró él en el coche. Se volvió hacía ti. "Hasta que lleguemos a tu casa vas a tocarte y a mí también" te inclinaste y desabrochaste su pantalón, sacándola, no entendías cómo podía seguir tan dura. Te la metiste en la boca, no es lo que él te pedía, pero querías mejorarlo. Deslizaste tu mano en tu ropa interior y comenzaste a tocarte. La sentías tan dura, posó su mano izquierda sobre tu cabeza, no tardasteis en llegar a tu chalet, pero no os bajasteis del coche. Él separó tu cabeza y comenzó a tocarse. "Voy a correrme en tu boca" afirmó con tono imperante. Tu seguiste tocándote, cuando de repente y sin previo aviso te la metió en la boca corriéndose con uno de sus dulces gemidos. Te sorprendió bastante, cómo era posible que siguiese saliendo después de lo mucho que habías tragado ya. Lo tragaste todo y tras un fugaz beso en la boca saliste del coche complacida, dejándole a él soñando contigo de rodillas.


End file.
